


A "little" domestic

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Prompts [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Brother Mycroft, Domestic Disputes, John Being an Asshole, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Protective Greg, Protective Mycroft, Rowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John had had many rows over the years, and being in a romantic relationship hasn't changed that, except that now they resolve their "little domestics" more... passionately. Though there was one "little" domestic that could mean the end of their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	A "little" domestic

They had always had fights, mostly because Sherlock is an arse, a prick an idiot, a selfish bastard, an insufferable moron, an insensitive arsehole; you name it, Sherlock is, and John, in his always finite patience and tolerance, makes sure to point out to his idiot friend, and now lover, that he is all of the above.

Their first real “little domestic” as Mrs. Hudson called it, was many years ago, and John had slept over at Sarah’s and Sherlock was blown up. After that, their rows had increased in frequency, until Sherlock “died”. When Sherlock returned, their fights were not only frequent, but they were more passionate, more intense than before, reaching to a physical point most of the times, meaning, obviously, that John will punch Sherlock and walk away after yelling to him a burst of insults unheard in the English language and impossible to translate to others; then he would spend the night out and return home to find Sherlock in the same position he has left him.

Now that they are together, even though it’s been less than a year and they’re still settling in a “we” routine, they’ve had many “little domestics” at least once a week. Sometimes are silly things like Sherlock not buying milk or stupid things like Sherlock experimenting with dangerous substances in their kitchen, or really important things, like Sherlock being stitched by John for the umpteenth time for being careless and running behind a suspect on his own.

Their fights start with a yell, maybe a punch, Sherlock yells at John, he calls him an idiot, and his yelling is usually related to a crime scene, an imbedded idea that John has about someone or something, or because he is acting “like a stupid goldfish and not as the clever Doctor I know and love”, and then John yells at Sherlock, calls him names, from prick to… cough… and it’s usually related to crime scenes and Sherlock being a selfish… cough… and for a change, instead of John walking away and leaving; they end up having angry sex in the coffee table, or the floor, against the wall, or the door, one time in Lestrade’s office, and once in the stairs of 221 B, well, twice if you count the time when John was going up to his old room and Sherlock followed him to yell some more, oh! And Mycroft’s place and office, that crime scene a couple months ago and the one time in the tube… well, let’s say their rows have reached the public from time to time…    

But this last “little” domestic, as Mrs. Hudson calls their less than epic rows, has reached a boiling point superior to them. This time is not John angry at, or with Sherlock; this time is Sherlock the one that is angry. It’s one of the rare occasions that John has done something to upset his Detective to a boiling point that not even angry sex can solve; John has put himself in the line of fire and Sherlock witnessed, desperately, how his Doctor was subdued by a gun, kicked to the floor, beaten, and almost killed. Thank God for Lestrade and his aim that shot the perp right before he blew John’s head off.

Sherlock was silent the entire ride home, something really odd if you ask John, since Sherlock is the one to talk up to his elbows in the worst of times. They usually cuddle in the cab, share furtive kisses and hold hands, but this time Sherlock looked away through the window and stared at the city as it passed fast by his eyes. John leaned closer but Sherlock stopped him with a cold glare and a hand lifted up to his head, and John moved away, watching the city on his side of the cab.

They arrived home and Sherlock sat silently on his chair, immediately hiding in his Mind Palace, not giving John the opportunity to argue. An hour later, John decided it was enough and began yelling at Sherlock, and every insult in the English language wasn’t enough to make Sherlock react.

“I’m leaving” John opened the door “I’ll be at Sarah’s” he said and left, knowing perfectly the effect he would cause on the Detective

That was it, the name Sherlock feared the most, the only woman that John had never let go of his life, the one and only that flirted with him even when he was married to Mary and dating other women, the one and only, the nosy woman, that given the chance would sleep with John no matter what. Sherlock was trembling, he needed to do something; he had to distract his brain from John’s words and disappear for a moment, he was about to lose John, again, in the same day, but this time it was to a force superior than a man with a gun. Why couldn’t John understand that Sherlock needed him? He had told him, not once but about a hundred times that he needed him like he needed air, that if something ever happened to him it would be the death of him. Sherlock had told John, repeatedly, that John was his one and only safe haven, his entire life. John could move on if Sherlock died, he had enough strength and he had proved it not once but many times, he had survived his “death”, found a woman to love, he had a sister, friends, everything; but Sherlock was on his own, he had no one, he had only John.   

Greg?” Sherlock’s voice was strained

“Sherlock, you okay? What happened?” The DI knew that voice, Sherlock never calls; he texts, and if he calls it’s because something is very wrong… and if he calls me Greg… John… Drugs…

“John…” Sherlock sobbed

“Is he okay? Sherlock what happened?” Now the DI was desperate

“He… Sarah…” Sherlock was trying to control his breathing, but the task proved to be impossible to his body and to his brain

“On my way” The DI grabbed his coat and called John before pulling his coat on and walking out desperately from his office

“Greg?” John answered his phone after the second ring

“Where the fuck are you?” He didn’t bother greeting him

“The pub, why?” John sounded angry at the “greeting”

“Answer me this” The DI growled “Have you got any idea who the fuck Sherlock Holmes is?” He was breathing heavily

“Yes, a selfish arse. Why?” John fumed

“God John, you almost died today” The DI sighed “Did you see Sherlock’s face when the guy beat you?” Greg was desperate

“Is he home?” John realised the mistake ha had made leaving Baker Street and lying about going to Sarah’s

“I can only hope so…” Greg ended the call; he had to rush to Sherlock’s

By the time the DI arrived, Mycroft was there, a murderous stare on his eyes, as he watched the mess Sherlock was.

“He’s on his way” Greg told the British Government

“HE BETTER NOT” Mycroft growled

“I should have never come back” Sherlock stood from his chair and began pacing the flat “He doesn’t need me, he has never needed me Myc” Sherlock wriggled his hands “He left with the only woman I have ever really hated, I saved her life Myc, I saved them both, and then Mary and…” Sherlock rubbed his face “He will always choose somebody else but me… Why? I’ve given him everything he has asked for, time, space, a wife, many girlfriends, a family… everything Myc, everything, even my life” he ran his hands over his hair “I don’t use drugs anymore, I don’t smoke, I eat, I sleep, I talk to you and act civil towards you; I call Mummy once a week and talk to her and Dad, I call Greg by his first name and I don’t fight Donovan or Anderson anymore. I don’t insult people and I act politely towards others; I take care of myself at crime scenes; I wait for him to help me. The last couple of times he had to stitch me up it was because I fell, and he thought it was because I had engaged in a fight when I already know better and never put myself in the line of fire, I told him so, and he gave me the -I don’t trust you- look; and I sat there with him scolding at me, growling insults. I know he suffers because of me and I try really hard Myc, I really try. He’s always scolding me, and I always apologise, and you know how hard that is for me Myc, but I do it for him. I know I’m difficult, I’m a prick, he’s right… I shouldn’t have come back” Sherlock sat again on his chair, eyes closed, shoulders sagged

“Sherlock” Mycroft looked at his brother “If you want you can leave, I can get you the mission we talked about. It might help you forget, besides, as you said, Dr. Watson…” Mycroft practically spat the name “has ways to… survive”

“Yes, he has Sarah” Sherlock let a sob escape his mouth

“But he’ll be back” Greg tried, though his input was killed with an icy glare from Mycroft

“For how long this time?” Sherlock stared at John’s empty chair “He’s oxygen to me, Greg… He’s the life of me, and he doesn’t get it… Maybe I love him more than he loves me… maybe I should just leave him be. I should have never come back…” Sherlock sighed

“Never-say-that-again” John said through gritted teeth. He had arrived at the same time as Lestrade and had heard everything “You both should leave” He breathed and looked at Greg and Mycroft “NOW” He growled “This is between Sherlock and I” He signalled to the door and watched both men leave “I’ll deal with you later, Mycroft…” He looked threatening

“Why are you here?” Sherlock was looking down his head on his hands “Shouldn’t you be at Sarah’s? With her?” 

“I’m here because we need to talk Sherlock” John sat on his chair after locking the doors, there was no escape, at least not for the time being

“Talk?” Sherlock snorted “You want to yell at me more? About what?” Sherlock looked away “You leaving me and going to Sarah’s because I decided not to engage in a row with you? Or about how you shout abuse to me relentlessly for about an hour? Or perhaps how you ran away at the first chance instead of asking me why I had reacted the way I did? I know, maybe about how you’re always right and I am not? Or how I do deserve to be treated like a careless child and be insulted ten ways to Sunday every time I don’t do as you say?” Sherlock’s words were drenched with sarcasm

John was silent for a moment; thinking back, he was always the disappointed one, the angry one, the offended one, the wronged one. And in fact, he was always scolding his Detective for whatever, and indeed, he was the only one that tolerated him enough to stay by his side, protect him and defend him. But it was neither patience nor tolerance what John needed to feel, it was just love, and he loved his Detective with the force of a thousand suns, he loved him more than life, yes he had saved Sherlock’s life in many ways and many times, but that wasn’t enough. Now was the moment to prove his Detective that he was truly in love with him, that he truly loved him. He made a commitment, a silent vow of his own; he will never scold Sherlock again, unless it was absolutely needed, and he will practice patience and tolerance towards his madman. Besides, him being him was exactly what John loved and what John needed to be the happiest man to walk the earth.

“Sorry” John tried to hold Sherlock’s hand but was unsuccessful “Sorry” He repeated “I’m sorry Sherlock, I’m very sorry. I should have asked, I should have waited, but you didn’t give much choice” John regretted what he said immediately because Sherlock glared at him with those icy blue eyes “I’m sorry love…” John tried to hold Sherlock’s hand and this time he succeeded “I hurt you more than I ever imagined, and I’m sorry, I’ll never do it again”

“What?” Sherlock’s icy blue was disappearing slowly, he couldn’t stay mad at John for more than five minutes, and he usually rowed with him because it lead to incredibly hot sex, but this time he was more worried than angry, John couldn’t keep on being reckless, he had stopped being reckless and was taking care of himself for John’s sake and John needed to do the same

“I’ll never leave you like that; I’ll never say I’ll go to Sarah’s, ever again. I knew you’ll be hurt, but I didn’t care at the moment; and I’ll never hurt you like that again. I’ll be more careful I promise. And I promise I’ll be more patient and tolerant, and not to scold you just because. I love you the way you are Sherlock, and I don’t want you to change. I love your obnoxious arse more than you think, because you’re my obnoxious arse. I love you Sherlock” John rubbed his thumb over Sherlock’s knuckles

“You sure have a nice way to show me how much you love me” Sherlock snarled. John sighed; he had seriously fucked it up this time.

“If you want me to leave I will. I know I fucked it up and I’m sorry. I know I ask many things from you and that I don’t give the same, and I’m sorry. I’m just adjusting to us, the same way you are, and I’m not used to be the one that is cared for, I usually take care of, not the other way, but you, you’re just extraordinary… and I fear I’ll lose you again, any day now… And I can’t really handle it, when you get hurt I feel like I’m going to die” And John widened his eyes, understanding “The same way you feel when I’m in danger…. I’m sorry… I yell at you, and you’re silent… We react differently… I’m sorry Sherlock… I’m sorry”

Sherlock pulled his Doctor to have him sit on his lap and kissed him softly, holding him close

“I wasn’t angry, not with you, nor at you; I was angry yes, I still am, but with your actions… not you… I can’t ever be angry at you because you gave me something no one has ever given me and that is your company. I’m selfish, yes, and I know I ask for a lot, but you’re the one for me John, and I can’t stand you being in danger… If I’m silent is because I need time to calm myself, if I reject you it’s because I need time, as much as you do, as much as you demand, yes I’m impatient, not good at waiting, but I give you what you ask and what you need, what you tell me with your actions, your body language, your voice, your eyes. Perhaps I should voice my need more often, but you’re supposed to know me…” Sherlock nuzzled his Doctor’s neck, he was tired of fighting; he wanted this row to end

“I’m sorry love” John kissed the top of his head “Next time, though I don’t think there is going to be a next time, I’ll ask, I’ll stay, I’ll wait… and Sarah…”

“Don’t, John” Sherlock let go of his Doctor

John was about to get off his lap but decided otherwise, he held his detective close and forced him to look him in the eyes “I lied when I said I was going to Sarah’s” Sherlock scanned John’s eyes and he was being sincere “I went to the pub… I actually haven’t seen Sarah since I came back home, to you. She called me as soon as she found out that I had ended things with Mary and I told her that I was with you. It was a low punch and I’m very sorry about it. I knew you’ll be hurt… forgive me please?”

“I can’t John” John went pale, he almost fell from Sherlock’s lap but his Detective was holding him close again “Because there is nothing to forgive…” Sherlock smiled softly “I think you owe me, though” He smirked

“Owe you? Owe you what?” John looked at him questioningly

“My snog/hot make up sex fest” He grinned

“Care to yell me a little first? Maybe call me an insufferable idiot?”

“God John, you are an insufferable idiot” Sherlock rolled his eyes

“And you an obnoxious arse” John snickered

And they spent all night resolving their “little” domestic on the kitchen table, the coffee table, and just for fun, the stairs up to John’s room…


End file.
